


RoboPet

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Luhan got an unexpected gift for his 2500th birthday.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	RoboPet

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea on the beginning to make minseok giving luhan a sex robot as a joke, but ofc everything that I make suddenly turns into a fluffy shit -_-

Luhan has known Minseok for centuries, and there’s not much change that has happened to his lover. He’s still shorter than Luhan, still a coffee addict, and still mischievous as ever—even more as the time goes by. The last statement is proved by how he always gives Luhan the most outrageous gift for his birthday—a fake human eyeball ring, anti-vampire kit that did absolutely nothing to them, custom voodoo doll, a ‘Twilight’ novel that made Luhan cringed and secretly wondered if that was how the world viewed their race, and many more. It makes Luhan secretly dread the day to come. 

But the day still comes, and  _ today _ is the day. 

The moment Minseok comes home with a big grin on his face and an equally big box on his hands, Luhan just wishes they can get over it quickly this time.

“Happy 2500th birthday!” He says, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s open your gift!”

“I don’t even want to imagine what you’re getting me this time,” Luhan frowns as he looks at the big package, “You’re not getting me—I don’t know, a portable coffin, perhaps? You know I hate sleeping in such a small space.”

Minseok rolls his eyes. “One, I don’t think something like that exists even in the advanced world we’re currently living in. And two, there’s no vampire who is still sleeping in a coffin, Luhan. We’re already left those traditions a long, long time ago.”

“Well, who knows—”

“Just open the gift, will you?”

Luhan huffs loudly. “Fine.”

He goes to one of the cabinets and brings back a scissor to open the package. There’s only one layer of plastic that covers it and Luhan cuts it easily. He fiddles with it a bit before he’s able to open it up, expecting to hate whatever it is— 

Only to squeal in glee right after he saw what was inside of it.

“You’re getting me a cat?!” he asks in disbelief, clearly remembers that his lover never wanted to get one again ever since their last pet died. 

Minseok shakes his head in disagreement. “It’s not just any cat, Luhan.”

And that’s when Luhan saw the company name on top of the box that he failed to see before. “SM Corporation,” he reads it out loud and looks up to Minseok once again, “So this cat is—”

“A RoboPet,” Minseok finishes his sentence.

SM Corporation is a company that focuses on producing and distributing android, mostly one for labor work, retail work and housework. Recently, they have come up with an android pet who looks exactly like a real animal called RoboPet. The idea is to have a pet that will grow old with you, especially for people in need of a service dog. There are only RoboPet in the shape of dogs and cats so far, as they’re still testing some things, but their products are well loved by their customers and there’s a possibility for them to make another batch of new types of animal in the future.

It instantly explains why Minseok is brave enough to bring another pet into their life and why the grey cat inside doesn’t move even an inch. They probably need to activate it first.

“After the last time with Zhu, I don’t think I can see you get so heartbroken over the death of our pet again,” Minseok says, the wittiness from before suddenly disappears from his voice, “But I think we will be fine this time, because we won’t get left behind again. So, what do you think?”

As Luhan looks at the sleeping cat inside the box, he musters up a bright smile, “I think I love him already.”

“Maybe it's a ‘her’.”

“Can you agree with me just this once? Anyway, help me find the user guide. We need to charge it first.”

Minseok merely chuckles at him and gently kisses him. “Aye aye, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> And after that, luhan and minseok figure out that on the charging mode, the 'cat' will be purring nonstop and they watch it with a full interest (while taking hundred pics because yknow, cat dad behavior). The End. :)


End file.
